Archivo:La Verdad Sobre El Suicidio De Mangle De Five Nights At Freddy's World FNAF World
Descripción Hola En Esta Vez Te traigo la posible VERDAD De El Teaser Del Suicidio De Mangle De Five Nights At Freddy's World o FNAF World Suscribete dando clic aquí para mas terror: (http://goo.gl/hwE1Ji) Mi Canal De GamePlays: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCo5GhMqo2lZec9N-uJ5hjpA Mira mi canal y si te gusta Suscribete https://www.youtube.com/user/MsDeimoss Mi facebook: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Deimoss/713778155362837 Mi Twitter: https://twitter.com/Deiims Mi Skipe: Deiims Mi Extencion Para Chrome Y Firefox (Te manda Notificaciones de Cada Video Que Subo) http://myapp.wips.com/deimoss Últimos Tres Vídeos Anteriores: Mis Series aterradoras de mi canal: Hechos Aterradores. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkoWU0IlVpfjj_qZqIva79zcwsqhw2XpK Tops: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkoWU0IlVpfiLYZlkCj98LVbbopdIOY9B Mis Leyendas Urbanas https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkoWU0IlVpfj3Zrfu4G08h-5snuUOGP9W Mis Relatos de terror https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkoWU0IlVpfiH_KiH70fDiLTmrEUu3CkZ |DISCLAIMER| I do not own the anime, music, artwork or the lyrics. All rights reserved to their respective owners!!! This video is not meant to infringe any of the copyrights. This is for promote. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ |Copyright Disclaimer| Title 17, US Code (Sections 107-118 of the copyright law, Act 1976): All media in this video is used for purpose of review & commentary under terms of fair use. All footage, & images used belong to their respective companies. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- | AVISO LEGAL | No soy dueño de anime, música, obras de arte o las letras. Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos propietarios !!! Este vídeo no tiene la intención de infringir cualquiera de los derechos de autor. Esto es para promover. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- | Copyright Responsabilidad | Título 17, Código de Estados Unidos (Secciones 107 a 118 de la ley de derechos de autor, la Ley de 1976): Todos los medios de comunicación en este video se usa con fines de revisión y comentarios en los términos de uso justo. Todos metraje, e imágenes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios. El uso justo es un uso permitido por la ley de derechos de autor que de otra manera podrían estar infringiendo. Un Texto Explicativo del video: Me Encantan Los juegos de Five Nights At Freddy’s las cuales son Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 y un futuro Five Nights at Freddy's 4, cuyo corto nombre son, fnaf, fnaf 2, fnaf 3 y en un futuro fnaf 4; He hecho videos como La historia real de este juego, terror psicologico, historias detras de la realidad que son reales, teorias de juegos, que pueden ser falsas o verdaderas, ojo no uso loquendo, es solo mi opinion y claro mi lenguaje es spanish, no hagos parodias, solo cosas oscuras, como historias de terror, mi desarrollador de juego favorito es scott cawthon, me gustan los secretos de videojuegos, como Five Nights At Freddy’s algunos ejemplos son: purple man, phone guy y si no entienden el hombre morado. Las curiosidades tambien las aplico en este canal como la de los personajes de fnaf cuales son: foxy,bonnie, freddy, chica, toy chica, toy bonnie, mangle, toy freddy, purpple man, el hombre del telefono, ballon boy, el endoesqueleto, cup cake entre otros, no hago aanimaciones solo cosas acerca de fnaf y terror ejemplo de misterio de este juego es ¿Quien Hizo La Mordida del 1987? Se que es extraño pero eso hago. Texto Explicativo De Lo que hago: Yo un joven como todos ustedes hago historias de terror, creepypastas, tops, misterios, de videojuegos, documentales de terror, vs o versus de personajes de terror, tops de escenas de terror, y posiblemente mensajes subliminales, estas pueden ser cortas o largas, y tambien falsas, verdaderas y de fantasia, me gusta los videos de fantasma y de terror, tanto el gore, como japonesas y entre otras cosas, espero que les guste mi contenido y se suscriban. Categoría:Vídeos